mojanianiajestwampiremfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista odcinków wymyślonych przez fanów
maOto lista odcinków wymyślonych przez fanów! Poniżej znajduje się lista odcinków: Sezon 1:2012-2013 3. Sarah vs. Sarah, Ethan vs. Ethan '''Benny znajduje jakiejś dziwne zaklęcie i wypowiada je w obecności Ethana i Sary. Następnego dnia chłopak i wampirzyca się dziwnie zachowują. Okazuje się, że zaklęcie robi sobowtóry, tymczasem Rory udaje, że chodzi z Eriką. Sezon 2:2012-2013 Moja Niania Jest Wampirem - Dubbingpedia Odcinki Specjalne: Odcinek opowiada o bohaterach, aktorach, którzy ich grają, oraz odcinkach, które są wyemitowane do tego momentu. Odcinek specjalny 1 zawiera: *Wywiad z Vanessą Morgan i Mattew Knight - czy tylko w serialu są parą? - 6 minut *Fragment odcinka "Smells Like Trouble" - 5 minut *postacie serialowe - czyli Ethan i Benny 8 minut *Fragment odcinka "Die Pod" - 5 minut *Zwiastun sezonu drugiego - 52 sekundy Odcinek specjalny 2 zawiera: *Fragment odcinka "Welcome Back Dusker" - 5 minut *Fragment odcinka "Fanged And Furious" 3 minuty *postacie serialowe - czyli Sara 5 minut *Wywiad z Cameron'em Kennedy'm - 8 minut *Fragment odcinka "Flushed" - 4 minuty *Magiczne obiekty - Księga Czarów, eliksir miłości i eliskir wskrzeszenia - 6 minut *Zwiastun odcinka "Jockenstein" - 52 sekundy Odcinek specjalny 3 zawiera: *Fragment odcinka "Jockenstein" *Fragment odcinka "Say You'll Be Meztak" *postacie serialowe - czyli Erica *Zwiastun odcinka "Mirror/rorrim" *postacie serialowe - czyli Jane Morgan i Evelyn Weir Ostatni odcinek specjalny zawiera: *postacie serialowe - czyli Ross i Samantha Morganowie *Fragment odcinka "Mirror/rorrim" *postacie serialowe - czyli Rory *Zwiastun sezonu 2 i odcinka "Village of the Darned" *Magiczne obiekty - Alchemika, Wilkołaki i Zombie The Time Truth (pol. Czas Prawdy) Od kiedy w WhiteChapel nie pojawiają się demony, Benny dostaje olśnienia i rzuca coraz to gorsze sytuacje. Pewnego dnia rzuca zaklęcie, przez które czas się przesuwa i cofa, a na dodatek, gdy chce go odczarować, czas się cofa. Za każdym razem, gdy Ethan i Sara mu pomagają, zapominają poprzez cofnięcie czasu! Benny musi znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie i wypowiedzieć je o odpowiedniej porze, zanim będzie za późno i zaklęcie stanie się trwałe! '''Kreatura: '''Demon czasu '''Zaklęcie na czas: Czas czasem a moc mocą pozwól sobie na zawołanie rzuć zaklęcie rzuć moc swą cofaj czas przyśpieszaj go! Demons (pol. Demony) Ethanowi się śni, że przywódca demonów zaatakuje. Benny mu nie wierzy, jednak, demon go zamraża i przyjmuje jego formę, za pomocą czego manipuluje członkami grupy! Kreatura: '''Źródło '''Zaklęcie na zamrożenie: Kamień na kamieniu na kamieniu kamień co żywe było niech się martwe stanie niech to co żywe w kamień się obróci kamień na kamieniu na kamieniu kamień Magiczny obiekt: Zmiana kształtu - można jej użyć za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia: Niech zaklęcie to, '' ''pozwoli mi zmienić kształt! Zaklęcie na odmrożenie: ''' nie -wiadomo, bo gdy Sara i Ethan zniszczyli czarownika, Benny stał się znów Benny'm. Crystal Evil (pol. Kryształ Zła) Bree, koleżanka ze szkoły Ethana i Benny'ego, znajduje tajemniczy kryształ. Gdy ten się tłucze, Bree opętuje duch, który zamienia wszystkich w swoich sługów. Ethan znajduje sposób, ale księżniczka dorywa Benny'ego, a Ethana osłabia. Spellbook Benny (pol. Księga czarów Benny'ego) Benny ciągle rzuca uroki. Pewnego dnia odbija mu na punkcie pewnej ładnej dziwczyny (Michelle McCormick). Okazuje się, że to była siostra Jeans, czarownicy, która najpierw uwiodła Benny'ego, a potem zamierzała mu odebrać moc magiczną. Benny nie wierzy, gdy Ethan ma wizję, w której siostra Jeans, Kate, chce go zabić i odebrać Księgę Czarów. Ethan i Sara pilnują Benny'ego, jednak, Kate rzuca urok, za pomocą którego Erica i Rory są pod jej kontrolą. Ethan i Sarę natomiast usypia, a potem hipnotyzuje Benny'ego. Ten jej daje księgę czarów, która zostaje skopiowana. Kate bierze tę prawdziwą, a potem cofa zaklęcia. Benny nic nie podejrzewa, jednak, gdy chce rzucić zaklęcie na przywołanie paru dziewczyn, przywołuje parę demonów, które terroryzują szkołę. Demony zostają powstrzymane, jednak, Benny domyśla się, kto jest sprawczynią kradzieży. Na szkolnym korytarzu spotyka Kate. Jednak nie była sama. Wskrzesiła ona za pomocą czarów Jeans. Jednak, Jeans wychodzi spod kontroli swojej siostry i chce Księgi Czarów. Podczas magicznego starcia, księga wpada w ręce Hannah Price (Kiana Madeira), koleżanki z klasy Ethana, Benny'ego i Rory'ego. Hannah rzuca zaklęcie, które zmienia ich życie. Jeans kontra Kate, Kate kontra Benny, Benny kontra Jeans... A tymczasem Sara, Ethan, Rory i Erica starają się znaleźć sposób, by się dostać do tamtego samego miejsca... The Mirror of your nightmares (pol. Zwierciadło z twoich koszmarów) W WhiteChapel High pojawia się tajemnicze zwierciadło. Okazuje się, że to Wicedyryktor Stern się mści za swoją porażkę. Zwierciadło wsysa magiczną moc, wcześniej porywając do innego wymiaru ofiarę. Pierwszą ofiarą są Ethan. A gdy dzwoni do Benny'ego, on pojawia się w tym wymiarze. Najgorsze jest to, że każdy, kto spojrzy w lustro, zostaje w nie wessany (tylko w przypadkach nadprzyrodzonych). '''Kreatura: '''Wicedyryktor Stern '''Magiczny obiekt: Odbicie koszmaru - urok rzucany na zwierciadła, by wsysały obiekty nadprzyrodzone. Zwierciadło demoniczne, '' ''pokażesz oblicze koszmaru teraz, i do twojego końca! Inna wersja: Zwierciadło zwykłe, pokaż demona pokaż potwora, '' ''to, co ma moc, niech ją straci! Sezon 3:2013-2014 Gdy kończy się rok szkolny, Sara otwiera kafejkę Vampires Cafe. Gdy wszyscy zaczynają w niej pracować, przekonują się, że do ich kafejki zbierają się demony! Tymczasem Cameron Kennedy, grający rolę Rory'ego Keaner'a, trafia do drugoplanowej obsady. W finale sezonu, Sara urządza imprezę i gościnnie występują: Laurie Ma, Kaitlin Howell, i Megan Hutchings. Sezon 4:2014-2015 Sezon rozpoczyna wiadomość, że Vampires Cafe stało się popularne w całym WhiteChapel. Okazuje się, że rodzice Ethana chcą wyjechać z WhiteChapel. Sara, Benny, Rory i Erica, mimo starań, nie udaje się ich przekonać do odwołania decyzji. W efekcie, pojadą z Morganami do Szkocji! Tymczasem okazuje się, że stary, szkocki potwór, Nessie, grasuje na wodach Szkocji. Gdy potwór zostaje złapany, okazuje się, że złożył jaja. Zostaje on wypuszczony, by znaleźć jego gniazdo. Potem wyjeżdżają do Francji, gdzie Sara i Erica spotykają swoją miłość... problem w tym, że jest on tym samym chłopakiem! A tymczasem, rywalizacja w konkursie, kto zje więcej popcornu, niszczy przyjaźń Rory'ego i Benny'ego. W New Yersey, demon, a jednocześnie fanka Vampires Cafe, chce przejąć życie Sary. Podczas walki z demonem, Ethan łapie jego wirus, gdy niszczą wirus, na nowo wracają do WhiteChapel! Moc Benny'ego przejmuje kontolę nad właścicielem i muszą uratować przyjaciela. Potem okazuje się, że Rezydencja Morganów zostaje wystawiona na sprzedaż! Ratując ją, muszą też pomóc Erice i Rory'emu, którzy okradli wampira! Pod koniec sezonu, w finale, muszą zmierzyć się z Dżinnem, i uratować Erikę! Również Rory powróci do hobby wampira Ninja! Obsada: Główna: Mattew Knight jako Ethan Morgan Vanessa Morgan jako Sarah Atticus Dean Mitchell jako Benny Weir Kate Todd jako Erica Jones Drugoplanowa: Cameron Kennedy jako Rory Keaner Mniej ważne postacie: Ella Jonas Farlinger jako Jane Morgan Joan Gregson jako Babcia Benny'ego (odcinek 11) Laura DeCarteret jako Samantha Morgan Ari Cohen jako Ross Morgan Gościnnie: Brendan Meyer jako policja wodna#1 (odcinek 4) James Maslow jako Shane (odcinek 6) i Dżinn (odcinek 12-13) Kerris Dorsley jako Kat (odcinek 7) Alex Cambert jako Wampir (odcinek 10) Sezon 5: 2015-2016 W tym sezonie, pojawia się duch o pragnieniach zniszczenia Vampires Cafe i się pozbyć wszystkich, którzy zamieszkują to miejsce. Lista Odcinków: Sezon 6: 2016-2017 Sezon 6 jest kontynuacją sezonu 5. Kończy go odcinek specjalny. Opowiada on o tym, jak zjawa Vampires Cafe zostaje całkowicie zniszczona. Lista Odcinków: pojawi się 19 listopada, 1 można zobaczyć już 13 listopada Vampire Attack Atak Wampirów ! scope="col"| |- |Ethan ma wizje w której widzi ze staję się wampirem.Benny walczy z Rory'im.Ethan widzi demona z którym walczy.kiedy Benny chcę aby Rory był normalny to używa zaklęcia ale nie prawidłowego.Zaklęcie które użył Benny trawia w Ethana który przez zaklęcie staję się wampirem . '''Piosenki '''Girl Next Door | |} Sarah znika. Ethan i Erica szukają jej. Ethan dzięki namierzaczowi może bez problemu znaleść Sarę. Tymczasem ona jest w szkole Webster. Poślizguje się na wypastowanej podłodze. Kiedy się budzi zadaję sobie parę pytań. Dowiaduje się, że dostała rolę Catrine w musicalu "Ja, Wampir". Nie podoba się to Lexi Reed.